


Two's Company, Three's a Party

by skele_smol



Series: Various Shades To Loving You [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Louis-exual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Functional Three-way Relationship, Kinda, Minerva Mentioned, Multi, Older Characters, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Polyamorous relationship, Slice of Life, Suggestive humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skele_smol/pseuds/skele_smol
Summary: Louis sighed heavily, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel as he waits for the red light to turn. The third red light in a row to catch him since he'd left his pizza delivery job and heard his cellphone chime in the passenger seat, announcing a message from Clementine. There's a gentle hum of impatience thrumming in his blood, echoing the low rumbling of the idling car as Louis leans over and scoops up the cell again, eyes darting between screen and light as he brings up the message for a second time.A message with a photo attachment.





	Two's Company, Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Apocalypse_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Apocalypse_0/gifts).

> Why, hello there.  
I come with a gift of something completely new and different from me.  
I was discussing the hype for the release of the definitive edition of the Walking Dead games with my wonderfully, amazing friend Nerds, and we began talking about replaying our play throughs (finally playing game 2 and 3 for me because I only have the Switch) and we both admitted to not wanting to switch up our romance preferences, Louis for her and Violet for me. Then came the discussion of how fun it could have been if we had a poly relationship option... so I began bombarding her with little snippets of dialogue and scenarios that popped up in my head.
> 
> I do want to point out that while it is a three-way relationship, I am not messing with Violet's canon sexuality. I would also like to remind people that sexuality is fluid.
> 
> Anyway, this was a blast to write and I have a few more ideas depending on how well this story is received. I hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are always super appreciated.

** Two’s Company, Three’s a  **

** Party. **

Louis sighed heavily, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel as he waits for the red light to turn. The third red light in a row to catch him since he'd left his pizza delivery job and heard his cellphone chime in the passenger seat, announcing a message from Clementine. There's a gentle hum of impatience thrumming in his blood, echoing the low rumbling of the idling car as Louis leans over and scoops up the cell again, eyes darting between screen and light as he brings up the message for a second time.

A message with a photo attachment.

Clementine’s honey gold eyes flashed a sultry topaz as the picture showed the caramel skinned brunette gazing directly into the camera lens. Her fingers twisting into flaxen strands, holding her blonde lover close, her lips fitting neatly against Violet's own parted ones in a deep and sensual kiss.

**Oh, my darlin': might wanna hurry, or this party's starting without you x**

Louis felt a small twist of excitement flutter in his belly and the warm swell of lust in his chest. He loved seeing how relaxed and open Clementine was with her affections, it was her openness that had first attracted him to her and had slowly coaxed the prickly Violet out of her shell over the years. Seeing the two of them posed in such a flirty clinch without him sent his blood singing through his veins and had him all but ready to simply floor the gas the rest of the drive home.

It was difficult for others to understand, this little arrangement of theirs. But to the three involved, it was something that just made sense to them. While it had been an easy and natural progression once they'd found their feet, the path hadn't always been smooth sailing. In the beginning, when both Louis and Violet had informed the other of their interest in pursuing Clementine, their friendship had been strained. They'd bickered endlessly, butting heads and snipping at each other until the girl in question had put her foot down and brought an end to the constant attempts of one-upping each other.

Clementine had made it painstakingly obvious that she liked them both, equally, and that she wasn't interested in picking one over the other. What Clementine had come to suggest instead was that they all try to be together, find a rhythm that suited them all, rather than push one of them out in the cold.

It had been difficult, in the beginning, a lot of finding their feet and a balance between them, learning their boundaries and respecting them. Despite their efforts, most high school romances had a sad tendency to fizzle out before graduation. The test of time often proving too much for fledgling relationships to weather, teens maturing into adulthood and finding themselves different people from who they had once been.

And, unfortunately, the relationship between Violet, Clementine and Louis had been no exception. At least for a while.

For a short time in the beginning of her junior year, Violet had left them to pursue a less complicated relationship with Minerva, using the time away to figure herself out. While her relationship with Minnie had been good, great even, it also hadn't felt quite right. She had found herself missing the natural ease and comfort that had been there with dating Clementine, hell, she had even found herself missing Louis's companionship that came with their by proxy dating-but-not-really status.

And, after a lot of soul searching, Violet had realized that she needed that back. While she adored her relationship with Minerva, truthfully, it wasn’t what she wanted and all she was achieving the longer it continued was to simply string the redhead along as a safety net. And she deserved more than that, deserved more than what Violet could give. It hadn't been intentional and, thankfully, Minnie had been understanding when a distraught Violet had ended it, simply smiling through her tears and kissing the blonde goodbye before extricating herself from the situation.

Shortly after, Violet had nervously returned to the couple and; after plenty of tears, swats and hugging between the three of them, and with Clementine and Louis assuring her that they had missed her as much as she had them, their strangely functional three-way relationship had gotten back together.

After that time spent apart and figuring themselves out, everything started to come to them more easily. The groundwork familiar, having already been laid out between them from their first efforts, carried over and, adding to that Violet's new found confidence and finally knowing exactly what she wanted, had her bringing her own stipulations to the mix. It finally took away the last of the strain and the guesswork for Louis and Clementine, and left only clear and concise wants in its wake.

Things had gotten even less complicated for the three once high school had ended and college began. After the initial obligatory year spent in the strictly gender specific, on-campus college dorms proving to be the only real hiccup to their relationship -the lack of privacy more an irritation than a detriment and only invited them to get a little more creative in their hooking up with each other- Louis had approached his parents and somehow weaseled a nice two bedroom apartment in a modest part of town out of them.

Now, two years on, with himself and Violet graduating this year and Clementine the next, Louis couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. He had a gorgeous home, a position waiting for him in his parents company whenever he was ready to leave his "playboy lifestyle" for suits and board meetings, a girlfriend he adored and a best friend with benefits. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy.

Twenty minutes later Louis pulled Clementine's little beat up Volvo into the underground parking for their apartment complex, grinning as he sidled it snugly into their apartment number's designated second parking space. Sandwiching Violet's bike between the lightly dented body of Clementine’s car and his own neat Cherokee with a grating grind of the handbrake. Pocketing his cell after a final glimpse at the photo, Louis slides from the driver's seat and opens the rear door. Leaning inside, the youth threads his head and shoulder through his school bag, grabs up the plastic grocery bag filled with chilled sodas and pulls out the two pizzas residing on the backseat.

Louis’s fingers curl around the still warm boxes as he takes the stairs two at a time to the first floor. His lips pursed around a jaunty whistle as the plastic bag bounces with each enthusiastic step, the cold sweating cans inside jostling and rolling against each other as he moved toward his apartment. Pausing just long enough to shift his load over, allowing him to fish in his pocket for his keys before sliding them home into the lock. With a twist of his wrist the door swings open and immediately he is enveloped by the welcoming scents of home. There’s a clean and delicate scent of jasmine and sweet oranges that permeates the air as Louis steps over the threshold, hangs Clementine’s car keys back up on their hook and toes off his shoes. He sighs a blissful breath and gracefully strides deeper into the open plan home, breezing past the living and dining area while clearing his throat. His voice always came as such a playful tune, his words smooth and melodious as they danced throughout the home space, announcing his return. “Honey’s, I’m home.”

A moment later and a soft voice bounces back to his ears, equally as musical though pitched higher and more feminine, balanced and harmonized to his own and directing his feet to the master bedroom. “In here, Lou.”

Within moments Louis leans his head around the open door and spies both Clementine and Violet sprawling lazily over the queen mattress. Violet, recently showered if her slightly damp and fluffed out hair was any indication, lays on her belly. Stretching her slender tank top and shorts clad frame as long as she can as she scrolls through some social media time-line or another on the tablet in her hands. She taps on a random video link before shifting onto her elbows slightly and moving the device between herself and Clementine who would then lean over to watch, her fingers fiddling with the blonde strands that she was idly braiding before untangling again.

Slipping into the room fully, Louis dramatically clears his throat, the sound bringing eyes of smokey green and tawny gold over to meet him. “Ladies, the man of the house has returned with the spoils of a successful hunt.” Raising his hands with the two pizza boxes balanced on top of one and clutching the bag of sodas in the other, he adds. “I hope you guys are hungry.”

Clementine raises her chin and smiled that smile of hers that extends to her eyes and Louis always swore it to be one of the prettiest things that he has seen in his life. Carefully she disentangles her fingers from Violet’s hair before reaching them out to Louis, only for him to realize that she was making her grabbing motions for the boxes in his hands and not for him. “Starving! Please, please say you got pineapple.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Rather than handing the boxes over, Louis grumbles through the grin he can’t seem to wipe from his face. “No kiss hello. Pleased to see me only for the gifts that I bring. Rude.”

Clementine folds her arms back to her chest and mock pouts. “Well, stop teasing me with food and get your ass over here then.” 

Placing the food down and clambering up onto the plush bed himself, Louis grins with a wicked glint in his eye. With absolutely no grace, he flops himself heavily across the lounging blonde between him and Clementine, pointedly ignoring Violet’s groans of protest at being squashed beneath him as he purses his lips and patiently waits for the other girl to lean in and grace him with a small, tender kiss. 

“There,” Clementine murmurs softly, lashes fluttering open as she pecks a second kiss to his lips before pulling back and giving his shoulder a gentle shove. “You got your hello, now tell me, do I get pineapple?”

Still sprawled over Violet’s back, Louis offers a small, sheepish smile. “No idea. They’re unclaims. Murph said I could swipe them.” His heart gives a gentle thud behind his ribs at the slightly disappointed look that flits the tawny gaze, before he hastily adds. “But hey, free pizza is best pizza, right?”

“Very true. Free pizza _ is _ best pizza,” Clementine agreed softly and then grinned wickedly, her eyes darting to Violet for a moment. “But pineapple _ would _ make best pizza better.”

“Best pizza does _ not _have pineapple on it.” Violet interjects, her lips twisting into a soft line of disapproval. “Or peppers.”

Chuckling throatily, Louis finally shimmies further away from Clementine. His face a home to wide smiles and unabashed cheekiness as he winks at the girl and boldly ducks his head down, delivering a confident and firm press of his lips to the soft blonde strands that frame Violet’s ear as he finally lifts his body from draping over hers. “You and your lesbian tastes are just biased against anything P, Vi.”

Violet emits overly dramatic gagging sounds from the back of her throat as she reaches a hand up and makes a show of wiping his kiss from her hair. But she can’t hide the small smile that paints her lips. It’s just so genuinely sweet with the right hint of shyness that Louis feels an unexpected warmth rushing through him. The fond kisses between them were something new that they were trying out and he was delighted to see the blonde accepting them from him so readily. “Not true. I like pepperoni.”

“Which is such a mind fuck.” Louis points out, grabbing the bounty from the bedroom floor. He carefully balances the pizza boxes on his knees and begins handing over cans of still cool soda to both Clementine and Violet before taking one for himself. “Something you willingly put in your mouth that’s both peppery and phallic shaped, despite claims of disliking those qualities.”

Violet shrugs, popping the tab on her soda and noisily slurping the foam that frothed before it could spill on the sheets. After a few sips she passes the open can to Clementine to stand neatly on the bedside table for her. “What can I say? I’m a complex little gay creature.”

Louis tilts his head and offers a playfully wry smile, patting the blonde head briefly as gray-green eyes flash him a gentle scowl. “And, despite that, we still love you.”

“Bite me.”

A dramatically wistful sigh from Louis. “Perhaps. One day.”

Before Violet can retort again, Clementine intervenes, her voice taking on a gently exasperated quality despite her fond grin. “Ok you two, put your dicks, strap-on's or whatever else you might have away and break out the pizza.” She nudges Violet’s hip and smirks, eyes raising to deliberately catch Louis’s gaze. “Dunno about you, but I worked up quite an appetite waiting for Louis to quit dragging his ass home.”

The blonde flushes and ducks her head down, pushing her reddened cheeks into her folded arms as she mumbles something unintelligible into her skin. Louis glances from one girl to the other, his eyes wide before he gasps loudly, theatrically, and presses his palm to his chest. “Betrayal! I bring dinner and you two provide the show, that was the deal.”

“You took too long.” The brunette counters, trailing her fingers along Violet’s spine and delighting in the shivers and goose flesh that that ripple and pebble in the wake of her touch. Licking her lips at the deliciously sordid memories that swirl in her mind's eye, Clementine recalls the activities that followed sending the photo message to Louis for a moment before she shakes herself back into the present and nods to the boxes still on the young man’s knees. “And you’re still taking too long, oh mighty hunter. The women folk are hungry.”

“Alright. Alright, and so, the grand reveal.” Louis grins, opening the first box with flourish and angles it toward the two girls. “In box number one we have…”

“Vegetarian.” Clementine’s states, her voice a little flat. Disappointed perhaps.

“With peppers.” Violet adds grumpily, peering from behind her arms.

“Well, pizza number one is a bust.” Louis groans, plunking the now open box on the gentle curve of Violet’s ass he grabs the second box from his knees, again revealing the contents to the girls and awaiting their confirmation. “What about box number two?”

“Cheese.” 

“Seriously?” Louis pulls his arms back and turns the box around to glare silent accusations into the cardboard prison. “Not even a pepperoni or BBQ chicken?” His eyes narrow. “I’ve been jipped!”

Clementine sits back on her heels and shrugs. “You get what you pay for.” A small smile curves onto her lips. “Free pizza is still best pizza. Violet can pick off the peppers.”

“I guess,” Louis snags himself a slice of the cheese as he drops the second box onto Violet, next to the first but this time on the backs of her thighs as he takes a bite. “And we did hit the meaty and pineapple-y jackpot last time, so guess we were due a dud selection.”

“Dude!” He glances toward the head of the bed where Violet’s green eyes peer at him from over a shoulder. “Do I look like a table?”

“You’re flat enough-”

“I swear to christ Louis, I will dick kick you!”

“Again with the threats of violence toward my poor dick.” Louis whines, turning his puppy soft eyes to zero in on Violet’s on firmer gaze. “What has it ever done to you?”

Clementine rolled her eyes and carefully shifted from the bed. Padding away from her bickering partners and out of the room, the brunette reaches the kitchen and pulls down a single dinner plate before returning to find Louis holding out a slice of cheese pizza. He has it hovering in front of the blonde’s lips, offering to feed her, while Violet eyes both the pizza and Louis with an understandably skeptical glower. Leaning against the door jamb, Clementine fondly watches the two interacting. Watches as Violet parts her lips and leans closer to the food…

… and watches as Louis whips it away just before Violet’s teeth can close around the cheesy offering, cackling, and shoves it into his own mouth.

“You’re such an ass.”

“And your ass is such a tabl- Ow!”

It wasn’t quite the dick kick Violet had promised, but she’d managed to swing her heel far enough and hard enough to land a hit to Louis’ gut. Chuckling and shaking her head, Clementine strides toward the bed and takes her position on Violet’s other side again and begins loading up the plate with a couple of slices from each pizza.

“Cleeeem.” 

The girl in question slides her eyes up to peer through her lashes at Louis, stifling the grin that is tugging desperately at her lips as she takes in the wobbly, pouty lower lip. “Hmmm?”

The youth jabs a finger in Violet’s direction and plays up a quiver in his voice as he continues. “Did you see? Violet kicked me.”

“I barely touched you!”

A gasp. “She admits it!”

Pausing just long enough to slide the plate in front of Violet, who wasted no time in picking up the top slice of the cheese and taking a bite, Clementine turns her focus back to Louis and shrugs, helping herself to her own slice of vegetarian. “You did kinda deserve it, Lou.”

The hurt look on Louis’s face lasted all of five seconds before his lips skim away from his teeth in a roguish smile and a mirthful laugh. “Yeah, I kinda did.” He angles his face toward Violet. “Sorry, Vi.”

Munching happily, Violet simply nods and waves a dismissive hand. Whether it was a gesture of no hard feelings or simply waving Louis away so she could eat in peace was never addressed, instead Louis switched his focus to the plate and frowns. "You know, the whole point of pizza in boxes is to avoid dishes."

Violet snorted and cocked an eyebrow in amusement, selecting her second slice before speaking. "Then take the boxes off my ass so I can reach."

"But, grease... on the sheets! You savage."

Violet’s cocked brow raises higher. "So now there’s grease on my ass instead."

Slowly, he slid his gaze to meet Violet’s, a mischievous light glinted in the rich chocolate irises. "Kinky."

Violet busied herself in carefully picking off a pepper and takes a bite, her lips quirking in a small, knowing smirk. "I am."

Clementine leans back against the pillows, grinning as she also munches happily on her slice before adding an approving. "She is." Then she flashes a conspiratorial wink at the blonde. "Flexible too."

Louis laughs, loud and long and booming. His lips twisting in a wide grin disbelief as he crams a bite of pizza far too big for him to manage easily into his mouth and somehow still manages to talk around the mushy mess after a few quick chews. "Shlumpy McGee, flexible?" He swallows hard, taking a swig of soda to help the food move down. "Lies! Lies and slander."

Clementine rolls her eyes, pops the last bite of her own pizza into her mouth and holds two fingers up as she swallows. "One. That was gross. Swallow before you talk." She pointedly ignores the suggestive eyebrow he cocks at her. "Two. That was not, in any way, slander. And certainly not directed at you."

Louis shrugs, shifting his position on the mattress slightly as he turns to grab himself a second can of soda from the bag on the floor. "I gotta get my practice in for when dad finally gets that silk tie of a noose around my neck and I'm forced to become some slimy CEO, instead of this charming rascal you know and love." He glances back down to Violet who is mostly ignoring the banter between Clementine and himself, though it’s obvious by the expression on her face that she’s listening to every word they say, almost as though she’s simply biding her time for something. “Still not buying the flexibility thing though.”

And there it was. Violet finishes the slice of pizza, brushing off her hands before moving to peer over her shoulder at Louis. "You want proof? Fine, challenge accepted."

Pushing her plate aside so Clementine could remove it to the bedside table before then swooping in to move the boxes off of Violet's ass and thighs and holds them on her own lap. The blonde then proceeds to shift her weight onto her elbows, bracing them at perfect ninety degree angles level with her chest before she then proceeds to kick her feet up over head, spine curving until her toes touch the wall. Her tank top reluctantly yielding to the allure of gravity as it slides to bunch around her chest and exposes the shift of abdominal muscles beneath her skin as she moves.

Louis inhales sharply, his eyes darting to Clementine’s who simply grins and nods back to the blonde when it becomes clear that Violet’s display still isn’t complete. To Louis’s surprise, Violet then tip-toes her way further down the wall until she finally comes to a stop with her feet barely six inches above her head and her torso is curled almost in half. 

He sucks in a sharp breath, unfortunately catching a missed morsel of pizza awkwardly in his throat and begins coughing violently. As Violet eases herself back down and throws a smug grin over her shoulder at Louis, Clementine swallows down her laughter at the watery wide-eyed stare on the dread-lock youth’s face as she moves the pizza boxes from her lap and deposits them onto the hardwood floor. Both girls grin at each other until Clementine moves to place a cheese grease peck on Violet's lips, presses her soda into her hand and sniggers, nodding to Louis who is now gulping down huge mouthfuls of air looking disturbingly like a fish out of water. "I think you broke him."

Violet shrugs, taking a long drink and completely misses the wicked gleam in her girlfriend's eye as Clementine continues. "Or you just opened his mind up to a whole new world of spank bank material that he is now perusing."

Violet swallows too quickly and the carbonated fizz suddenly burns in her throat. She thumps an open palm to her chest, hoping to clear the sensation before she can awkwardly croak at Louis. "You are irreversibly and irrevocably forbidden from using me in any and all mental pornography and fantasies!"

Louis, red faced and awed, reaches a hand to nervously scrub through his neat dreads. Chin lowering as a gentle warmth creeps from neck to scalp and heats in his cheeks. "Uhhhhhhhh… hate to break it to ya Vi, but you’re a little too late with that restriction. Even before now, I had a few go to scenarios starring you and Clem."

Violet threw a softly affectionate glare at Louis and swats at his knee as she grumbles without any true frustration. "Well, you can knock that shit off... fucking gross, dude."

Clementine had been unusually quiet during this particular exchange. Her honey gold eyes frown softly at the mostly empty soda can in her own hand, her teeth nibbling and worrying gently at her bottom lip. She can feel Louis’s gaze on her as she continues staring at the drink in her hand before sighing in defeat and softly agrees. "Me too. Only, mine kinda involve all three of us." She flinches as she damn near heard every vertebrae in Violet’s neck crack as she whirls to face the younger girl, an appalled and offended gaze scorching into her hung head as she mumbles. "Sue me, I'm curious."

There’s a long beat of silence before Louis bursts out laughing and Violet huffs half-heartedly, her words touched with humor. "Fucking traitor."

Relief floods through Clementine’s body, relaxing her shoulders and bringing a cheeky smile to her lips as she reaches to poke Violet's shoulder. "Awww. Don't be like that, Vi. Not like I'm ever gonna ask you to act it out or give out details."

"I might ask." Louis pipes up, throwing out a good natured wink for added charm.

Violet cocks her head at him, her pale green eyes flashing. Fed and content, the blonde is more receptive to the soft teasing and enjoys the gentle banter. "Ask for what, exactly? The details of it, or acting it out?"

"Details first, gotta see if it's something I'll be into."

Clementine grins at his comment. Shuffling closer on her knees and leaning over the blonde to press a firm kiss to Louis, there’s a confident gleam in her eye when she pulls back. "Oh, you'll definitely be _ in _ to it." She pitches her voice low, a suggestive husk creeping into the words. “Not sure Vi would be up for _ it _though.”

From between them, Violet groans, head thumping into the mattress as she massages her temples. Her voice comes muffled through the soft duvet. "Sometimes, I fucking hate you both."

Clementine gently pushes Louis back so she can lean down to the huffy blonde. Carefully she touches her lips to Violet’s temple and grins as the head gently turns, a single green eye glittering beneath the scattered ashen strands. "No you don't," The brunette croons, placing a small kiss to the tip of Violet’s nose as she slowly shifts. Turning herself to sprawl on her back, ignoring the uncomfortable twist in her tank as she receives another peck, this time to the corner of her mouth. "You know you love us."

Violet smiles softly, wrapping her arms around Clementine and pressing her face into her throat. "Love you." She rolls her head to playfully scowl at Louis who is sitting on his knees, simply enjoying the view as Violet removes one hand from around Clementine’s shoulders to stab a finger toward his nose. "Jury's still out on you, though."

Louis leans in to playfully nip at the offending fingertip, careful to ensure his teeth click together far out of reach of actually pinching flesh. “Meanie.”

Shaking her head, Clementine shuffles closer still. Until she feels the sharp line of Violet’s hip press against her lower belly before claiming Violet's full attention in a deep kiss. Softly moving her lips and gradually deepening it until the blonde sighs and shifts her own hips, awkwardly pressing her thighs together, all but Clementine forgotten.

Yeah, their relationship was an unusual one, Louis mused, his eyes skipping down to the pale fingers carefully threading through his own and tugging. Guiding his hand over toward Clementine's chest their tangled fingers working together to cup and fondle, to encourage a deep, dark moan to rumble a path from Clementine’s throat and into Violet’s mouth, and to stir up that gentle simmer of lust in Louis’s belly once more. 

But then, the three of them had always been so very far from usual.


End file.
